1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a stripping tool for removing the insulations of single- or multicore electrical cables provided with multiple layers of insulation, the tool having two trough-shaped jaws with stripping blades, which jaws are hinged together and can pivot toward one another.
2. Prior Art
A stripping tool of this type is known from DE 32 22 326 C2 and DE 33 10 523 C2, and has proven useful in practice.